damien pip oneshot
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: On his way home Pip runs into trouble and he is saved by a mysterious stranger that turns out to be a perv. I do not own south park the belong to matt stone and trey parker. Rewriten!


Pip Pirrup walked briskly down the sidewalk while quitly humming to himself. It was late friday afternoon, the sun was just setting over the mountains that surrounded the little town and Pip was eager to get home. No. Eager was not the right word. Anxious, now that was a much better word to describe how the blond was feeling.

You see, no one at shool bullied him all week and he would feel extremely blessed if he could make it home befor all that changed. But unfortunately for Pip, trouble was able to find him when three familiar teens jumped out infront of him.

"Well, well, well...look what we got here!" Said Eric Cartman.

"Sup, frenchie!" Teased Kevin Stoley who was standing on Catmans right.

"Haha, yeah! W-whats up Frenchie!" Clyde Donovan, who was just running along with whatever the other two did, came up onto Cartman's left. Standing next to the fat teen, you would notice that Clyde looks like a smaller version of Catman.

Clyde and Kevin were Cartmans back up friends when Stan, Kyle and Kenny weren't around. Together, they can cause quite a lot of trouble. Pip didn't stand a chance against any of them. He was paralyzed with fear. He kept a firm grip on the strap of his shoulder pack. Pip flinched and closed his eyes when Eric reach out to him. The fat teen grabed the bag and riped it from Pip's grasp.

"whacha got in here, frenchie?" He asked while he rummaged around the inside of the bag.

The blond swallowed hard."P-please Eric..." The timid blond begged. His voice was just below a whisper."What was that?" Cartman cuped one hand over his ear and held the bag in the other. "Speak louder you french pussy!"

Hesitany, the blond repeated himself."Please Eric," He swallowed again and added "I-I just want to go home."

Cartman threw his head back and laughed, the others joined in soon after."You wanna go home, huh?" Cartman said in a mocking tone.

Pip nodded.

"Well tough tites."Clyde and Kevin suddenly rushed at Pip. Even without the other, eather one of them could easly pick up the smaller teen with no problem. They each grabed one of his arms roughly and waited for instructions from Cartman.

Unfortunately for Pip, there was a photo booth near by in which he was forced into and was pushed onto the hard seat. He screamed, but no one came to help him. Clyde yelled at him to shut up while Kevin told him to undo his trousers and to start masturbating.

Tears started to form as he shamefully obayed out of fear of being hurt.

"Smile for the camera!" Clyde shouted as he pulled Pip's shorts and underwear down to his ankles. He tried to cover himself, but they pulled his legs apart and one of his arms away while the other was left so he could touch himself. With his shaking hand, he grabed his shaft and started to lightly stroking himself.

"Open your legs wider!" One of them shouted, Pip was too upset to try to identify the voices.

"Wider!" Said a different voice.

Tears were now running down his pinkened cheeks. His mind was hazed as the camera kept snaping pictures of him jerking off. All three teens where laughing at his embarrassment. He felt no pleasure from this, just humiliation.

For the whole time he kept his head down to hide his face from the humiliation of being caught by that damed camera. But the little digatiy he had left was not spared by these horrible boys. A hand reached out and pulled Pip's hair, forcing his head up and forcing him to face the camera as it snaped it's last picture.

"This is great!" Cartman was laughing outside the photo booth and took the freashly printed photos from the machine. The two boys joined Cartman as they walked away laughing.

Pip stayed seated on the beanch. He was sobbing uncontrollably into his hands. He was so bussy crying, he didn't even bother pulling up his pants. His mind was now clearer then befor. But that may not be such be a good thing, because now all he could think about was what they would do with the pictures.

He started to panic. His mind was buzzing with the horrifying possiblities. Will they show them to everyone at school? Or would they sell the pictures to some sick pervert on the street? Maybe they will blackmail him? Or they might post them all over the internet? All these thoughts made him panic even more.

Minutes passed befor he was just calm enough to stand up and pull up his shorts. He tryed to dry his face with his shirt sleeve. When he found that he looked decent enough to walk home, he steped out of the booth.

When he lifted the red velvet curtain to the booth, he was shocked to see the three bullies spread out on the ground, groaning in pain.

The blond took a step forword. Who could have taken on all three of them at once? Pip wondered. As if on que, a tall dark figure came out from the shadows and into Pip's veiw. It was a young man. He wore all black and his eyes were a unnatural crimson color. the handsome young man was holding up the photos in one hand and Pip's wallet in the other. "Here, the fatass took this out of your bag." He said, his voice was deep and smooth.

"D-damien?" Pip's face lit up as he felt a wide variety of emotions. One being thankful for the dark teen for possibility saving his social life from the humiliating pictures. Another one would be slightly embarrassed because someone else saw the pictures.

Pip smile and steped over the unconscious body of Clyde."I don't know how to thank you!" He exclaimed.

Damien smirked and handed Pip his wallet which Pip took gratefully. The blond reached for the photos, but Damien swiped them away befor he could take them."No, no, no, I'll be keeping these." He said, grining.

Pip's heart sank and his smile fell. "H-huh?"

Instead of repeating himself, Damien turned and walk a few steps away and said " Don't worry, i'll be the only one to see them." And then he disappeared in a poof of red smoke, leaving the shocked blond alone and confused with the unconscious bodies all around him.


End file.
